Bring to my life
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Based on the song Bring to my life, I present a headcanon about something that could happen if there was a fourth season .


Title: Bring to my life

Universe: TFA  
Warnings: Spoilers, ooc, AU, relationship mech x femme tecnorganic, sadness, character death  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Prowl x Sari  
Summary: Based on the song Bring to my life, I present a headcanon about something that could happen if there was a fourth season.

Prowl P.O.V.  
" I died. I saved everyone.I's true. Before leaving, I had heard the Jazz say that there was another way. But I ignored it. Stupidity mine.  
I have found that my time had not yet arrived. I did not go to the Pity or to the Well of Sparks.  
I'm lost, hoping that someone who knows what I really am. My spirit is sleeping until she wake me up. Save me , dear. Get me out of darkness and bring me back to life. "  
Sari P.O.V.  
" It's been a year since he left. I moved to Cybertron. I continued my ninjabot training with Jazz and I'm living with him in the neighborhood of ninjas. Joy returned to Cybertron. The All Spark is safe, the remaining Decepticons are captured, people are happy.  
I confess that I still feel the loss of Prowl. I confess that I liked him more than a friend. Is hard to live knowing that I have to forget it. Sometimes I feel like I'm in the dark. In blackest darkness.  
Primus, I cry Your help! Call my name, Wake me from this darkness. Bring peace to this troubled spark.  
I need to see that mech again, hear his voice, see his rare smiles (but beautiful anyway), listen to his advice. Primus, save me. Get me out of this darkness.  
I'm falling asleep. I'll sleep. I need to rest.

I do not know where I am. I think I sleep.  
I see a very bright light.  
I hear a loud voice:  
"My daughter, I heard your cry. Everytime a child calls me in faith, I am present at his side. I am Primus , your God. I am the life. I am the love."  
"Thank you, Lord. For me have heard me. Please help ease my suffering. Bring me back to life and save me from the darkness." And I replied in tears.  
"Daughter, the key to your problems is hanging around your neck. Recharge in the it the All Spark. Then go to the grave of your loved one and put the key in him. Tombs are empty in the night , you will be able to do this. Not worry. Regarding your beloved, he will have a new chance to live. And it's up to you to decide whether or not to bring it back. Paths are pointed. Now it's your turn. Peace and Well, dear. "  
Suddenly, I fell hard on the ground. I'm in the living room floor, fully extended.  
Must have been some sight.  
Yikes and now, what do I do? Try or not try. I want to see him again. But I'm afraid to bring someone who sacrificed himself heroically from the dead. I need to meditate. And think about it too much. "  
Prowl P.O.V.  
" How long have I been here? Looks like it's been 10 years that I'm here. No voices . No thoughts to listen . I'm asleep waiting that I will wake up.  
One day, I saw a light. I've been through this before. Is Primus.  
"Son, your awakening is already is in the hands of your 's up to you to convince her about your return. You have my permission to talk to her on the astral plane. I bless you with the power of love . Good luck! " said the god.  
Please, dear. Take me out of here. Bring me back to life. Save me from the darkness. I was wrong. Should not have been so hasty. Make energon reflow through my veins again. "  
Months later ...  
Sari P.O.V.  
"I have been meditating for months. I've thought a lot about it. For me, I would do what I said Primus. But I think about Prowl. Did he want me to bring him back? I seek on the astral plane. So far no response.  
One day I was meditating. I found myself in the astral world, seeking answers.  
I saw several souls. I'm looking for him. I will not give up until I find it.  
I need to know his feelings.  
Coming out the other day without success.  
Then I heard a familiar voice.  
I felt that energy.  
Can not be.  
It's him.  
Again, in contemplating facing each other.  
I jump on him and we hugged.  
" I'm missing you. You do not know how."  
" Honey, I can not explain how, but I know that my time has not come. Sorry that I'm doing missing in your life. And I congratulate you for having evolved enough to travel the astral plane."  
" Prowl, you want to come back to life?"  
"Yes, dear, I need it."  
Great, now can I bring him back. I thought.  
"I do not know how long it will take, but I promise that I will do everything to rescue you . Trust me."  
We hugged and said goodbye.  
I go back to my reality. Actually, I've got the key recharge. Nobody knows that. It matters little now. However, it is day. Primus advised me to do in the night.  
Primus that guide me.

The catacombs never close. Although they receive more visits during the day, yet are very empty.  
I have the impression that the guard slept that night. So no one's watching the cameras.  
There he is. It's almost two years. Stopped and gray.  
I climbed under him . I'm pretty sure of where you put the key.  
It's a little heavy lifting the lid the cheesplate. After all, I'm part human. But I was totally human, I would not have the strength to do it.  
As the air is breathable and hence there is no one to pick on my organic shape, keep my original appearance. I think he'll like that too.  
1 minute after I put the key, a blue light start to run at his frame.  
I can feel heat. The optical are calling.  
He's alive. He returned from the darkness. I was saved from the darkness. "  
Prowl P.O.V.  
"I feel my soul being pulled.I'm falling through the skies of Cybertron. I see my frame.  
I'm attached to it. It is a painful process. But everything will be OK.

It was like waking from a deep sleep.  
The difference is that there was a girl crying over me.

" You ... you ... you got me out of the darkness. Why'd you do that?"  
She turned red as his hair and said: "Why I have a crush on you since the day I saved you . I love you more than a friend. I love you in a way you will never understand."  
So she is in love. I was right about it all the time. Femmes. Always chasing mechs. Always.  
I play with my servos in her head. Looking good. Well, she seems overcome with emotion.  
" Are you happy here?" She asked.  
" I'm confused, is true. But if I had this new chance, is because I have that here. I do not know how to thank you. All I can say is thank you, my dear."  
" Stay by my side forever. This is the thanks." She said.  
Then she approached me. I think she wants a kiss. Alright. This time, I can not escape.

I kissed a femme. What have I done? I do not know. Just know that I'm back from the darkness.  
And now everything will be fine. "  
Sari P.O.V.  
" Jazz was the first to find the back of Prowl. Then other Prime teammates . Soon enough, everyone learned. Needless to say Sentinel Prague nearly ended up in the madhouse. Now, he will not be able to make bullying me. I have a mech to protect not only my body but my soul too. Needless to say, Bee made the party too. Now, he can return thel mess with Prowl as in good times.  
5 Years later ...  
Well, Prowl resumed his place as my sensei. He was working in the dojo ninjabots as an instructor. I went to live with him.  
People say we're sparkmates, although we've never gotten to do that.  
Prowl is too shy for that sort of thing. Believe me.  
We have our fights, but we are a working couple.  
Darkness ended. We came back to life. The energon began to flow in the veins. We were saved.  
Thanks, Primus! "  
Note: I know it's bizarre, totally occ. Forgive me, for I am emotionally compromised. I needed to write this.  
Flames only serve to heat the water that will prepare my noodles.  
Good reading, excuse the mistake . My native language is Portuguese .  
Prowl x Sari in heart forever!


End file.
